Woman on the Roof
by laura1717
Summary: I needed my own closure on TFP. Molly goes to work. One-shot.


Molly Hooper was standing in her kitchen, still holding her phone at her mouth, breathing heavily and staring into nothing. She was like a statue, only with tears dropping down her face.

After what seemed like eternity, she slowly put her mobile down. Looked at the lemon she was cutting half an hour ago, and throw it in to the junk. Took the kettle and spilt the water. Then took her shoes on, scarf and a coat, and decided to do the one thing she was really good at it: go to work. She stepped back at the door, looking at her phone on the kitchen desk. She couldn't bare to touch it anymore, yet she was reasonable also in her darkest times. So she went back for it and left the place in a hurry.

She was supposed to take the nightshift that day, and it was only afternoon. She started to do some paperwork, clean her box, and help the new ones with some autopsies. Then the night came, and three new corpses were brought in. She was happy for them. Strange thing to feel, sure, but they kept her busy. And that was the best thing for now.

It was six o'clock in the morning when she realised she had not eaten anything all day. In her stomach there was a constant vibration that kept the hunger away. And suddenly she felt another, more real vibe in her pocket. Her phone.

 _Bart's rooftop. Now. SH_

Molly sniffed and put down her phone, turning back to the body she was examining. Then another one came.

 _I have coffee._

And then some minutes later:

 _Please._

Molly sighed and let the papers fall to the ground. She took of her white coat and pulled a sweater on . It was chilly in the morning.

On the rooftop you could already see the sun coming up. Like there was a beatiful orange-pink silk hanging above the grey London. She closed her eyes and smelled the fresh air before looking for Sherlock. Then he saw hin. He was standing at the edge and looking at the city, holding two takeaway coffeecups.

„It's always so peaceful up here." said Molly aproaching him. „I mean...not always...especially, well... not for you."

„Time to create some good memories as well, then." said Sherlock, clearing his throat.

They watched the wakening city in silence for some minutes.

„I..I always feel like it's a giant, blue whale, moaning and trying to get up." said Molly then with a light smile.

„ I would rather see it like a huge beehive, waiting to burst out." said Sherlock, then suddenly turned to Molly, and lowered his tone.

„I am sorry, Molly.

But...

but the coffee got cold."

„It's okay."

Molly took the cup and sat down on a chimney-pot. With Sherlock remaining unmoved, she could now take a good look at him. He looked horrible. With blood on his hands, dirt on his coat and grey circles round his eyes. Like he oldened some years in a day.

„What happened, Sherlock? Where have you been?"

„In hell. Taking a family trip."

Sherlock sat down near her.

„I was trying to save you with that phone call, Molly. I thought...I thought your life is in danger."

„How? And why?"

„ It was an experiment, you see. But not as you thought. I was the rat in the lab, not you.

It was an evil plan. If you didn't say those words...well, she said she would blow you up."

„She?"

„My sister. Long story short: a psychopath, trying to destroy me. But we are safe now. And so is she."

„Are there still bombs in my flat?"

„No, there never were. As I said: just an experiment. With words."

„A cruel one."

There was a long silence. The coffee and the story made Molly's stomach dance and her hands shake. She was starting to feel very tired. Then Sherlock stood up and spoke again.

„Molly. In all those things I said to you yesterday, there were only a few truly important words after all. The release code ones. From me." He sighed. „I am sorry for the circumstances of the confession, but I think it is only fair that you should know that I meant it. But besides I can offer you nothing more."

Molly was not looking at him, she looked like she was carefully studying the ground. Then she whispered:

„Sit. Sherlock, sit back."

With a confused look on his face, he did as requested. Now Molly got up, so they were almost the same height. She lent forward and gave him a short, tender kiss on the lips.

„Than that's what we will have."


End file.
